


Cover for At Least There's The Football (2011)

by randomscientist



Series: [Cover Arts] Fandom Classics: Mycroft/Lestrade [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomscientist/pseuds/randomscientist
Summary: The series that I’d meant to read but didn’t get around to for ages. And then I did, and wished I’d been aboard sooner. Absolutely fantastic.





	Cover for At Least There's The Football (2011)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheffiesharpe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheffiesharpe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Aftermath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/226240) by [sheffiesharpe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheffiesharpe/pseuds/sheffiesharpe). 



> The series that I’d meant to read but didn’t get around to for ages. And then I did, and wished I’d been aboard sooner. Absolutely fantastic.


End file.
